Goes to the Doctor (script)
Julie: (first lines) Ready, Carlos. *'Carlos:' We're ready. *(Carlos throws the football to Julie) *'Tosha:' Hi, everyone. *'Carlos and Julie:' Hi Tosha. *'Julie:' Hey, Where's Shawn and Min. *'Shawn and Min:' Hi, everyone. *'Tosha, Carlos and Julie:' Hi Shawn and Min. *'Shawn:' I brought Barney. *'Tosha, Carlos, Julia and Min:' Hi, Barney. *'Shawn:' (imitates Barney) Hello, friends. (normal voice) Hey, Julie. You got crutches on. *'Julie:' Right, Shawn. I fell off a mountain cliff while riding my bike and hurt my left foot. It will recover a few days later. Plus, I still can't play my football game. *(Barney comes to life) *'Barney:' Whoa! Hi everybody! *'Kids:' Barney! Hi! *'Barney:' Hi there! (Derek (offscreen) throws a football for Julie to catch) Hi Derek! *'Derek:' Hi Barney. *'Barney:' I see you still got your crutches on. *'Derek:' Yeah, Barney. Thanks to Shawn, Carlos, Julie, Min and Tosha. *'Chip:' Playing baseball was fun. *'Perry:' Hi everybody. *'Chip:' Hi Perry. *'Perry:' Chip, how does your foot feel. *'Chip:' It's better now. Thanks. Perry, these are my friends, Derek, *'Derek: '''Hi. *'Chip: Tina, *'Tina: '''Hello. *'Chip: 'David. *'David: 'Hi. *'Chip: 'And Barney. *'Barney: 'Oh, hi there, Perry, It's nice to meet you! *'Perry: 'Nice to meet you too! *'Chip: 'Perry's on my baseball team. *'Perry: I stopped by to see if you'd like to watch the team play today. Things just aren't the same without you. *'Barney:' C'mon everyone, let's play baseball. (music starts for Take Me Out to the Ball Game) Take me out to the ball game. Take me out with the crowd. Buy me some peanuts and cracker jacks. I don't care if I ever get back. Let me root, root, root for the home team. If they don't win, it's a shame. For it's one... two... three strikes you're out at the old ball game. *'Barney and Kids: '''Take me out to the ball game. Take me out with the crowd. Buy me some peanuts and cracker jacks. I don't care if I ever get back. Let me root, root, root for the home team. If they don't win, it's a shame. For it's one... two... three strikes you're out at the old ball game. (music ends) *'Tina: I skinn my knee on the last strike. *'Chip: '''Let's go inside I have a bandage in my backpack. *(fade to the classroom) *'Chip: 'My mom gets some bandages in my backpack. Just in case, someones gets hurt. *'Tina: I'm glad you have this, Chip. My knee feels better now. *'Perry: '''Well, i better get going too. I'm going to playing baseball at the park. *'Barney: Good idea. *'Derek: '''I better go now. *'Tina: 'And we better go. *'David: 'Okay. See you later, Barney. Bye, everybody. *'Chip: 'Well, see you, Barney. *'Barney: 'So long, see you later, thanks for coming. *'Kenneth: 'Hi, kids, Hi, Barney. *'Barney: 'Hi there, Kenneth. *'Carlos: 'Kenneth, you look feel sick as well. *'Kenneth: 'Yes, Carlos. I want you to just to be crazy. (music starts for Boom, Boom, Ain't it Great to Be Crazy) *'Barney and Kids: 'Boom, boom, Ain't it great to be crazy? Boom, boom, Ain't it great to be crazy? Giddy and foolish the whole day through, Boom, boom, Ain't it great to be crazy? *Kenneth: A horse and a flea and three blind mice Sat on a curbstone covered with ice. The horse, he slipped And fell on the flea "Whoops!", said the flea, "There's a horse on me!" *'Barney and Kids: 'Boom, boom, Ain't it great to be crazy? Boom, boom, Ain't it great to be crazy? Giddy and foolish the whole day through, Boom, boom, Ain't it great to be crazy? *'Barney: 'I just love crazy? *Julie: Way down south where bananas grow A flea stepped on an elephant's toe. The elephant cried, with tears in his eyes, "Why don't you pick on someone your size?" *'Barney and Kids: 'Boom, boom, Ain't it great to be crazy? Boom, boom, Ain't it great to be crazy? Giddy and foolish the whole day through, Boom, boom, Ain't it great to be crazy? *Shawn: Way up north where there's ice and snow, There lived a penguin and his name was Joe. He got so tired Of black and white, He wore pink slacks to the dance last night. *'Barney and Kids: 'Boom, boom, Ain't it great to be crazy? Boom, boom, Ain't it great to be crazy? Giddy and foolish the whole day through, Boom, boom, Ain't it great to be crazy? Boom, boom, Ain't it great to be...crazy?! (music ends) *'Julie: 'It's just been crazy? *'Tosha: 'It's fun to be crazy? *'Carlos: 'It's great to be crazy? *(Barney and kids laughing) *'Shawn: 'Tina had a bandage on my knee. and a broken arm. *'Barney: 'That's great, Shawn. *'Kenneth: '(sneezes) *'Barney: 'What is it, Kenneth. *'Kenneth: 'I'm sneezing. (sneezing) *'Julie: 'Well, Kenneth. why are sneezing a lot. *'Shawn: 'That's to bad, Julie. Sneezing is to hard. *'Kenneth: 'Sneezing is to hard. And you'll always keep your sneeze to yourself. (music starts for Keep Your Sneeze to Yourself) *'Barney: 'That's right. With our friends at school and play, We share and share alike each day. *'Julie: 'I'll share a toy, you'll share a snack. *'Carlos: 'You'll share with me, and I'll share right back. *'Shawn: 'But there is one thing that you should not share. *'Barney and Kids: 'Keep your sneeze to yourself. Don't share your germs with anyone else. Get a tissue off a shelf And keep your sneeze to yourself. *'Kenneth: '(sneezes) *'Julie: 'With our friends at school and play, We share and share alike each day. *'Min: 'I'll share a ball, you'll share a game. *'Shawn: 'You'll share with me, and I'll do the same. *'Julie: 'But there is one thing that you should not share. *'Kenneth: '(sneezes) *'Barney and Kids: 'Keep your sneeze to yourself. Don't share your germs with anyone else. Turn your head and cover your mouth And keep your sneeze to yourself. Every time after a sneeze, Give your hands a scrub, *'Barney: 'Use a little soap please. *'Barney and Kids: 'If you're think you're going to sneeze, *'Kenneth: 'Get a tissue off a shelf. *'Barney and Kids: 'And Keep your sneeze to yourself. (music ends) *'Barney: 'It's fun to sneeze, Kenneth. *'Kenneth: 'That's ok, Barney. It's hard to sneeze. Derek and Chip had crutches on. *'Barney: 'That's great, Kenneth. *'Carlos: 'I think Chip's got a bag of healthy snacks. *'Kenneth: 'I'll get it. I've got a bag of healthy snacks that Chip brought it. *'Min: 'Thanks, Kenneth. (music starts for Snackin' on Healthy Food) I just love snacks. Snackin' on healthy food is what we like to do Eating apples, oranges, carrots and some celery too *'Kenneth: 'Nuts and cheese, and some of these, *'Min and Kenneth: 'And a glass of fruit juice too *'Barney and Shawn: 'I just love snacks. Snackin' on healthy food is what we like to do Eating apples, oranges, carrots and some celery too Nuts and cheese, and some of these, And a glass of fruit juice too *'Barney: 'One more time. *'Barney and Kids: 'I just love snacks. Snackin' on healthy food is what we like to do Eating apples, oranges, carrots and some celery too Nuts and cheese, and some of these, And a glass of fruit juice too Nuts and cheese, and some of these, And a glass of fruit juice too (music ends) *'Kenneth: 'That's great. Chip has a bag of healthy snacks. *'Tosha: 'David is a boy in the wheelchair. *'Barney: 'That's great, Tosha. *'Julie: 'I want to play football with you, Carlos. *'Carlos: 'Thanks, Julie. *(Julie throws the football to Carlos) *'Carlos: 'Good job, Julie. *'Julie: 'Thanks. Let's do some (music starts for The Exercise Song) exercise. *'Tosha: 'Yeah! *'Barney: 'Good idea. I exercise. *'Kids: 'I exercise. *'Barney: It's good for me. *'Kids:' It's good for me. *'Barney: '''It makes me strong *'Kids: It makes me strong *'Barney: '''As you can see *'Kids: 'As you can see *'Barney and Kids: 'I exercise. It's good for me. It makes me strong as you can see. *'Barney: 'I touch my knees. *'Kids: 'I touch my knees *'Barney: 'I touch my toes *'Kids: 'I touch my toes *'Barney: I reach up high *'Kids:' I reach up high *'Barney:' And I will grow *'Kids: '''And I will grow *'Barney and Kids: I touch my knees, I touch my toes. I reach up high and I will grow. *'Barney: '''I lift my legs *'Kids: I lift my legs *'Barney:' I run in place *'Kids:' I run in place *'Barney: '''And keep a smile *'Kids:' And keep a smile *'Barney:' Upon my face *'Kids:' Upon my face *'Barney and Kids: I lift my legs, I run in place. And keep a smile upon my face. *'''Barney: I move my arms *'Kids: '''I move my arms *'Barney:' Around and round *'Kids:' Around and round *'Barney:' I think I might *'Kids: I think I might *'''Barney: Fly off the ground *'Kids: '''Fly off the ground *'Barney and Kids: I move my arms around and round. I think I might fly off the ground. *'Barney: '''I'm nearly done *'Kids: 'I'm nearly done *'Barney: I have to hustle *'Kids: '''I have to hustle *'Barney:' But not before *'Kids:' But not before *'Barney:' I show my muscle *'Kids: I show my muscle *'Barney and Kids: '''I'm nearly done. I have to hustle. But not before I show my muscle. (music ends) *'Julie: 'That's great doing exercise. *'Carlos: 'Perry's at the baseball park playing baseball. *'Barney: 'That's great, Carlos. If we want to brush our teeth. *'Min: 'I know, we can use our sink in the art center. *'Shawn: 'Come on. *'Barney: 'Okay. *'Julie: 'This is sick. This is a way we brush our teeth. It's brushing my teeth it has to stay health. *'Barney: 'Great idea. (music starts for Brushing My Teeth) Okay, let's get our tooth brushes. Okay, than. Here we go. *'Min: 'Oh I'm brushing my teeth on the top. It's so much fun I hate to stop. *'Barney and Kids: 'But while I'm brushing my teeth And having so much fun, I never let the water run. No, I never let the water run. *'Carlos: 'Oh, I'm brushing my teeth on the bottom 'Cause I wouldn't wanna say that I forgot 'em *'Barney and Kids: 'But while I'm brushing my teeth And having so much fun, I never let the water run. No, I never let the water run. *'Julie: Oh, I'm brushing my teeth in back. Gotta' get rid of all the plaque. *'Barney and Kids: '''But while I'm brushing my teeth And having so much fun, I never let the water run. No, I never let the water run. *'Kids: Hmm hmm hmm hm-hm hmm hmm Hmm hmm hmm hm-hm hmmmm *'Barney and Kids: '''I never let the water run. No, I never let the water run. *'Shawn and Tosha: 'Oh, I'm brushing my teeth all around And I like to hear the swishing sound. *'Barney and Kids: 'But while I'm brushing my teeth And having so much fun, I never let the water run. No, I never let the water run. (music ends) *'Julie: 'I had to brush my teeth but I was afraid. *'Barney: 'That's great, Julie. We are always afraid of (music starts for I Used to Be Afraid) me. *'Kids: 'Oh, I used to be afraid, but not anymore *'Shawn: 'Brush teeth used to scare me, *'Kids: But that was before Barney taught me that the things that used to bother me Really aren't so scary at all *'Barney and Kids: '''No, they're not so scary at all *'Kids: Oh, I used to be afraid, but not anymore *'Tosha: '''Shot used to scare me, but that was before *'Kids: But that was before Barney taught me that the things that used to bother me Really aren't so scary at all *'Barney and Kids: '''No, they're not so scary at all *'Kenneth: (sneezes) *'Barney: '''Sorry, Kenneth. *'Julie: 'That's okay, Kenneth. *'Kids: 'Oh, I used to be afraid, but not anymore *'Kenneth: 'Allergies used to scare me, *'Kids: But that was before Barney taught me that the things that used to bother me Really aren't so scary at all *'Barney and Kids: '''No, they're not so scary at all *'Kids: Oh, I used to be afraid, but not anymore *'Carlos: '''The doctor used to scare me, *'Kids: But that was before Barney taught me that the things that used to bother me Really aren't so scary at all *'Barney and Kids: '''No, they're not so scary at all, No, they're not so scary at all (music ends) *(fade to the pretend center in the classroom) *'Carlos: Hey, your guys. Come on over here. *'Barney: '''What. *'Min: 'Hey, everybody, This is a stetheseope is another way we are getting sick. *'Carlos: 'What's that, Min. *'Min: 'We are going for a checkup. *'Barney: 'Right, Min. Going to the doctor if were not sick. Becuase the doctor has to stay healthy. Here i'll show you. (sparkles and TV screen) *'Kids: 'Wow. *'Barney: 'Are you ready to explore to the doctor. *'Kids: 'Yes! *'Barney: 'Okay, than, Here we go! (stars to the screen to see the doctor) The first drive to the doctor. The you take the elevator up to the doctor's office. We push the button to start. It goes up. And than we see the doctor. The doctor check your eyes. *'Tosha: 'The doctor will see at the eye doctor. *'Barney: 'That's right, Tosha. Next one is way on the scale. So the kids stands on the scale. Stand straight and tall. So way 90 pounds. Now, we have to measure you to see how much you grown. You are 5 feet tall. We listen to your ear. Than you listen to your heart. with a stethescope. well, i'm pretty health. *'Min: 'Well, it's time to get a shot. *'Barney: 'Sure, Min. Let's roll up your sleeve. Than let's give it a wipe. Let's close your eyes. Just a little poke. and a bandage. You did a great job. And you get a sticker for a great checkup. (sparkles and stars to adventure screen then dissappears) *'Kenneth: 'I know another go to the doctor where you can have in the office. *'Julie: 'The office. *'Carlos: 'Let's go. *'Barney: 'Okay, let's go. *(fade to the waiting room in the classroom) *'Barney: 'And here we are. *'Tosha: 'Oh, you must be, Kenneth. The doctor will see you in a little while. I'll go tell me your here. *'Barney: 'Well, i guess we'll just wait here in the waiting room. *'Shawn: 'That's we're doing do. *'Min: 'There are books to read. *'Carlos: 'And toys to play with. *'Julie: 'So waiting for the doctor is fun! *'Kenneth: 'I guess i'll sit here, i'm to scared to play. *'Tosha: 'Kenneth, the doctor will see you now. *'Kenneth: 'Is the doctor now. *'Tosha: 'Oh, yes! This doctor very nice. Just follow me! *'Kenneth: 'Goodbye, Barney. *'Barney: 'We'll, see you later. *(fade to the doctor's office in the classroom) *'Tosha: 'And here's a doctor. *'Kenneth: 'Barney. How did you do that? *'Barney: 'Just i little, Barney magic for a very special friend. Now than, In a checkup. The doctor just look at all aways your growing. And looks to be short that every part of your body is healthy. Ok. *'Kenneth: 'Ok. *'Barney: 'Than first, let's see how much your weigh. Step right up on my special scale, please. Okay, let's see. You weigh. 75 pounds. How tall is, Kenneth. Ok, your four feet 5 inches tall. *'Kenneth: 'Wow. I grew i whole inch since my last checkup. *'Barney: 'Oh, that's becuase your (music starts for Growing) bodies growing every day. *'Kids: 'Growing, we do it every day We're growing when we're sleeping, And even when we play And as we grow a little older, we can do More things because I'm growing And so are you. *'Barney: 'Each day we grow a little taller A little bigger, not smaller. And we grow a little friendlier too. *'Kids: 'We try to be a little nicer as we grow each day, Because I'm growing and so are you. *'Barney: 'Kenneth, your growing every day i'm biggest some day. *'Kids: 'Growing, we do it every day We're growing when we're sleeping, And even when we play And as we grow a little older, we can do More things because I'm growing And so are you. *'Barney: 'Each day we grow a little taller A little bigger, not smaller. And we grow a little friendlier too. *'Kids: 'We try to be a little nicer as we grow each day, Because I'm growing and so are you. Because I'm growing and so are you! (music ends) *'Kenneth: 'I got it. *'Barney: 'Ok. Now just hop over here to the table. Oh, wait i minute. Your just walking, I ask you to hop over, remember. Oh, that's much better. Now, have a sit. Right up there. There you go. Now i'll began by looking your eyes and ears with a little flash light. Nurse. Thank you. *'Tosha: 'You're welcome. *'Barney: 'Ok. Now take a look in your eyes first. (eye wink) And this one. (eye wink) Very good. Now, your turn your head to the right. I'll look in your ear. Ok. (ear wink) I see. And the other one. (ear wink) Ok. great! Now i'll look in your mouth. Tonuge the presser, please. *'Tosha: 'What's a tougue the presser. *'Barney: 'Oh, i that's a one that looks like a big ice cream stick. *'Tosha: 'Here it is. *'Barney: 'Thank you. Ok. Say ah. *'Kenneth: 'Ah. *'Barney: 'Oh, looking good. I'll just throws away. Here we go (the touguer presser in the garbage can) And now i'll test your reflexes. *'Kenneth: 'What are reflexes. *'Barney: 'Well, i'll show you. Tinny tiny hammer, please. Thank you. *'Tosha: 'You're welcome. *'Barney: 'Ok. i'll just take this and do, this. (reflexes in leg jump) *'Kenneth: 'Hey, that make my leg jump. Do it again, please. *'Barney: 'Ok. and (reflexes in leg jump) You've got stu-u-upendous reflexes. Now, i'm going to use this stetheseope. To listen to your heart. Ok. *'Kenneth: 'Ok. *'Barney: 'Great. Ok (listen to the stetheseope like a drum) (humming) Yes! your heart sounds just like a drum. (listen to the stetheseope like a music plays) Gee, i've never heard that before. (music plays) Oh, your heart got a real good beat. (music plays) Okay, what's going on here. (music plays than music starts for The Doctor is a Friend of Mine) *'Julie: 'Good job, Kenneth. *'Shawn: 'I did it. *'Carlos: 'Good. *'Min: 'Great! *'Tosha: 'Yay! *'Barney and Kids: 'First, the doctor checks my ears and nose. And everything from the neck up. Then comes my tummy and my legs and toes. Soon I'm finished with my check-up. And I'm feeling extra fine, Healthy most all of the time. But when I'm sick, the doctor will help, 'Cause the doctor is a friend of mine. The doctor is a friend of mine. Yes, the doctor is a friend of mine. *'Barney: 'That's right. *'Barney and Kids: 'I like to hear my heart beating tick, tick, tick. If I march, it even beats quicker. When the doctor's through and I'm all done, Sometimes I even get a sticker. And I'm feeling extra fine, Healthy most all of the time. But when I'm sick, the doctor will help, 'Cause the doctor is a friend of mine. The doctor is a friend of mine. Yes, the doctor is a friend of mine. (music ends) *'Kenneth: 'Are you all done with my checkup, Doctor barney. *'Barney: 'Well, almost. *'Kenneth: 'Uh-oh. Do i have to get a shot. *'Barney: 'But this is only a make-believe shot. So real shot won't seen so scary. *'Kenneth: 'I can take the shirt off. I close my eyes. *'Tosha: 'First i going to wipe and nice and clean. *'Barney: 'I need to wipe her arm. *'Carlos: 'I looks good. *'Tosha: 'I little poke. *'Barney: 'It's over. *'Kenneth: 'That didn't heart to much. *'Tosha: 'Here's a pretty bandage to cover on spot. (bandage on arm) *'Barney: 'There you go. And here's a sticker for being a brave, boy. There you do. Checkup is over. *'Kenneth: 'All over. We put some shirt on. Thanks, Barney. *'Barney: 'You're welcome. But, now i think it's time to clean up. (music starts for Clean Up) *'Barney and Kids: 'Clean up! Clean up! Everybody, everywhere. Clean up! Clean up! Everybody do your share. Clean up! Clean up! Everybody, everywhere. Clean up! Clean up! Everybody do your share. Clean up! Clean up! Everybody, everywhere. Clean up! Clean up! Everybody do your share. (music ends) *'Carlos: 'That was fun being a doctor. *'Barney: 'it sure was. *'Julie: 'It's fun to play football. The is the very last football. Than all over. *'Carlos: 'Okay. *(Carlos throws the football to Julie) *'Julie: 'Yay! *'Carlos: 'I did it. *'Tosha: 'It's fun to play (music starts for I Love You) football. *'Julie: 'I never win. *'Shawn: 'Great. *'Barney: 'It's fun to go to the doctor. And this is the best doctor of all. I love you, you love me. We're a happy family. With a great big hug And a kiss from me to you, Won't you say you love me too? *'Barney and Kids: 'I love you, You love me, We're best friends, Like friends should be With a great big hug, And a kiss from me to you, Won't you say you love me too? (music ends) *'Kids: Bye, Barney. *'Barney:' Bye. So long, Everybody. I had a Really great day too. see you soon. *'Kenneth:' Bye, Barney. I'll see you soon. *'Barney: '(last lines) Bye-bye. Take care. See you later. Love you. *(kenneth turns off the lights, and fade to Barney doll with a Barney's arm, knee on banage and a stetheseope and wave to right hand than it winks and fade to the black) Short End Credits *Executive Producers: Sheryl Stamps Leach, Kathy O'Rourke Parker & Dennis Deshazer *Supervising Producer: Jim Rowley *Producer: Linda Houston *Director: Bruce Deck *Writer: Mark S. Bernthal *Production Designer: Jess Nelson *Production Supervisor: Mitch Lobrovich *Educational Specialists: Mary Ann Dudko, Ph.D. Margle Larsen, M.Ed. *Musical Director: Bob Singleton *Lyricists/Composers: Phil Parker, Stephen Bates Baltes & Lory Lazarus *Associate Director: Eric Norberg Heather Smith *Performance Director: Penny Wilson *Cast: *Voice of Barney: Bob West *Barney's Body Costume: David Joyner *Voice of Baby Bop: Julie Johnson *Baby Bop's Body Costume: Jeff Ayers *Voice of B.J: Patty Wirtz *B.J.'s Body Costume: Jeff Brooks *Cast: *Shawn: John David Bennett, ll *Derek: Rickey Carter *Tosha: Hope Cervantes *Stella The Storyteller: Phyllis Cicero *Jason: Kurt Dykhuizen *Kathy: Lauren King *Juan: Micheal Krost *Carlos: Corey Lopez *Min: Pia Manalo *Kenneth: Nathen Regan *Julie: Susannah Wetzel *Tina: Jessica Zucha *Cast: *Barney's Guests: Robert Hurtekant Lucien Douglas Sean Sandras *Original Barney Baby Bop And B.J. Costumes By *Irene Corey Design Associates *Barney And The Backyard Gang And Barney And Friends Were Originally Developed By Sheryl Leach Kathy Parker And Dennis Deshazer *Vocal Performances Enhanced With Help From Singleton Productions Inc. *I Love You Lyrics By Lee Bernstein (BMI) *Special Thanks To Capers For Kids *For Connecticut Public Television *Executives In Charge *Larry Rifkin *Sharon Blair *Produced By *The Lyons Group *And *Connecticut Public Television *Executive In Charge *Richard C. Leach *Barney & Friends-Goes to the Doctor *Copyright 1995-Lyons Parthership, L.P. Category:Scripts Category:Transcripts